


Поздно для звонка

by tier_wolf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Поздно для звонка

Наверное, он уделял Джейсону слишком мало внимания. Слишком углубился в дела Бэтмена.  
Но как можно было быть таким идиотом и не замечать очевидного? 

Что-то в поведении Джейсона поменялось пару месяцев назад. Тонкое, неуловимое. Но иногда царапало раздражением - неправильно.  
Совсем недавно, в один из редких вечеров, когда он не вышел в патруль, Брюс нашёл Джейсона спящим на диване, укрыл пледом, заправил за ухо прядь волос, машинально отметил за собой очередной отблеск непонимания.  
Что происходило?

Стоило бы прислушаться, разобраться, но он был в очередной раз слишком занят.  
С уходом Дика работы заметно прибавилось. Ничего такого, с чем не мог бы справиться Бэтмен, но... Ему не хватало Дика, его самого и того равновесия, которое он придавал их беспокойной жизни. И этот его поспешный отъезд, почти побег, тоже оставлял осадок. 

Проще всего было списать все странности в поведении Джейсона на то, что он тоже выбит из колеи отсутствием Дика. Но на самом деле - как же можно было быть таким идиотом и не замечать очевидного? 

\- Брюс, - неуверенно зовёт его Робин, встряхивая головой, чтоб смахнуть с лица длинную чёлку.  
«Дик?» - почти произносит Уэйн вслух, лишь в последний момент понимая, что ошибается.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Джейсон?  
\- Робин, - шёпотом исправляет мальчик, продолжая сидеть на краю его кровати.  
А потом склоняет голову к плечу и легко улыбается. Брюс вздрагивает от неожиданности, он не видел этого жеста слишком давно, но до сих пор прекрасно помнит, и уже не так уверенно повторяет:  
\- Что ты делаешь, Джейсон? 

\- Можно «Дик», я не обижусь, - заверяет мальчик, узкой ладонью разглаживая складки на одеяле.  
\- Прекрати, - требует Брюс, с силой сжимая холодное запястье.  
Джейсон улыбается и залезает на кровать с ногами. На нём длинная чёрная футболка, явно с чужого плеча, доходящая до середины бедра. И маска.  
\- Прости, - просит Джейсон, но никакого раскаяния не чувствуется в его голосе, это только повод склониться к лицу Брюса, дразня приоткрытыми губами. - Не прогоняй меня. Пожалуйста... 

Джейсон никогда не говорил «пожалуйста», никогда не просил его ни о чём. Дик мог бы, Дик захлёбывается мольбами, если трахать его так, как ему нравится. 

Под маской не видно, какие прозрачно-зелёные у Джейсона глаза. Очень легко представить, что они синие.  
А волосы и так падают тонкими тёмными прядками на шею.  
«Он к этому готовился» - с ужасом понимает Брюс. Те самые месяцы, что с ними нет Дика, Джейсон готовился занять его место. И вовсе не на крышах Готэма, а в постели Брюса Уэйна. 

Изумлённое «ты сошёл с ума» теряется в неумелом поцелуе, который дарит ему Джейсон.  
Не добившись ответа, Робин оставляет в покое его рот и касается губами шеи.  
Худое острое плечо, обтянутое чёрной тканью, пахнет до боли знакомо. Диком. Его футболка.  
И эта привычная нервная порывистость Джейсона, обрывочные движения, свойственные ему и в повседневной жизни, тоже до боли напоминают Дика.  
Не того Дика, что плавно вставал из кресла, или бесшумной тенью перемещался по крышам, а того, каким его видел только один Брюс. 

Джейсон... Нет, Робин скидывает на пол одеяло, и седлает бёдра Брюса, широко раздвинув острые колени. Картинка на грани невинности и порнографии. Брюс рвано выдыхает и одёргивает чуть задравшуюся футболку. 

\- Можно? - просит его мальчик и Брюс кивает, потому что никогда не мог отказать Дику.  
Он придерживает свой член у основания, позволяя Робину самому насадиться на него. Джейсон опускается вниз короткими толчками, от боли кусая губы. Он подготовленный, влажный, но всё равно слишком узкий.  
Брюс точно знает, что никогда не сделал бы Джейсону больно. Этот мальчишка, только появившись, пробудил в нём какое-то незнакомое чувство, наверное, похожее на отеческое.  
Но ведь сейчас это не Джейсон, а Дик. С ним всё по-другому.

Он цепляет футболку за край, заставляя Джейсона вывернуться из неё. Легче не становится - он похож, действительно похож на Дика, когда тому было лет 13-14.  
\- Разве я хуже? - вдруг срывается Джейсон, на секунду становясь самим собой, так, что даже маска не спасает.  
Брюс накрывает ладонью его рот. Невовремя. Не сейчас. 

А затем кладёт руки на его бёдра, заставляя двигаться в размеренном чётком темпе. Джейсон запрокидывает голову и всхлипывает.  
Мокрые пряди волос липнут ко лбу и шее. Под маской не видно, как он жмурится, но Брюс и так знает.  
Он знает Дика как никто другой. 

* 

Джейсон засыпает рядом с ним, наконец-то сняв маску. Во сне он снова похож на себя, усталый, расслабленный, совсем по-джейсоновски с головой завернувшийся в одеяло.  
Брюс оставляет его одного, стараясь не разбудить, тихо уходит в гостиную.  
Ткань футболки под пальцами мягкая и ещё хранит следы живого тепла, он мнёт её бездумно, потом разглаживает, и снова сжимает в кулаке, прослеживает подушечками пальцев швы. 

Дик снова не берёт трубку, и Брюс снова убеждает себя, что это ничего не значит. Просто слишком позднее время для звонка. Просто уже слишком поздно...


End file.
